


Paths

by ProfessorMoony



Category: South Park
Genre: Kind of inspired by the notebook, M/M, Rating might go up, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorMoony/pseuds/ProfessorMoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come together and forge a new path of friendship with a hint of something more at the end of May. They walk down the path all through June, July and August. Craig turns around and begins to walk away in September. They don't cross roads again until years later,  in the same month they started at Ruby and Karen's graduation.</p><p>You go down many paths in life. They twist,  turn, intertwine. Sometimes you come across someone and walk the road together. Sometimes you separate and never find a way back to each other.</p><p>But sometimes you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a story I started writing last year. It's unbeta'd, just my quick revisions. I tried my hardest. My writing style is a little different here then now. So it may not be as...good? I also was just starting to get a hold of Craig's character. So just, work with me. Hope you guys enjoy. I intend to finish this mess. So be prepared.

It was on a Monday, the closing of the fourth to last week until graduation and the opening of the third when Token Black made the facebook event. It was a simple invitation to all of the 2013 class to his house for a 'get together'. There would be booze, and possibly weed (though both were an unspoken advantage of parties at Token's) but also just a good time where everyone could just sit together and reminisce.

Craig didn't have any intention to go.

He didn't do parties. It wasn't because he was a good boy or anything like that. He just didn't like being around too many people at once. Especially the citizens of South Park. Every time they got together there was always some crazy story to tell the next day. Craig didn't want to be apart of those stories. He didn't even want to hear them. So he avoided parties. He had only been in attendance of one his whole high school career and that was because it was his birthday party. His mother had insisted, just this once, that he do this for her. She wanted pictures for the family. Something to tell her grandchildren.

She ended up being a bit disappointed. She did get some form of pictures, but most of them were of Craig's friends and not the mentioned male.

So when Clyde questioned if he'll be in attendance, he should already know. He just received a nice show of Craig raising his middle finger.

"Come on dude!" Clyde cried, he leaned over from across the table to get up in the dark haired males face.

"It's the last time we might all be together!" he tried to reason. Next to him, Tweek fidgeted.

"Yeah man! I-ehrg- mean I'm even going! I hate parties!" the blond wailed, he raised an eyebrow. Craig let out a sigh, laying his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow rested on the table top.

"You guys know I don't do parties." he stated, blandly. He eyes flick to Tweek who was giving him an disbelieving look, Clyde who was still leaning in close to him and Kevin who had been watching them with mild interest, picking at his food. Token had still been getting his lunch.

"It's not a real party, you know. Not a big one." Kevin started, he looked back down at his lunch.

"I mean, there will only be the seniors and stuff. We're probably just going to sit around, drink and talk. Kind of like we do at Jason's sometimes. It might be nice." he finished, Kevin picked up what looked like a mushy carrot and made a face at it.

"What Kevin said!" Clyde said, all smiles. Tweek made some throaty noise in agreement.

"I'll think about it." Craig responded, just to get them to shut up.

The 'get together' wasn't until that weekend, on Saturday. The week played out to be a boring one, at least on Craig's end. He walked to school, went to class, sat with the usual people he has been sitting with since elementary school at lunch, walked home, watched Red Racer at 4 PM and then ate with his family around 6.

Plain and boring, just the way he liked it.

When Saturday rolls around Craig lay in his bed, the sun shined through the slits in his blinds. He swiped at the itch on his nose where the light beamed down on him. It was silent and warm in his room, under the comfort of his blankets. He intended to stay like that until late into the day, when everyone else was out at Token's house, partying.

He would have too, if it weren't for a certain someone ruining his plans. After lazing around under his covers for a good few hours, his plans of sleeping in all day seeming to be a success at first, there came a banging on his bedroom door.

"Wake up, Tucker!" Came a very loud voice from outside his bedroom door. Craig knew that voice, came to abhor it at times like that, he groaned into his pillow, curled tighter into himself. This did not stop the persistent knocks at his door, though.

"Go away Clyde." he whined into his pillow, he pulls his blanket up over his head.

The dark haired male heard his door open and he raised his middle finger up at his friend as he entered.

"Nope, not happening!" Clyde said cheerfully as he crossed the room to Craig's bed, he plopped down on the edge of it. He tried to pull the pillow from Craig, who clung onto it.

"Asshole..." he mumbled, he turned his body towards Clyde and glared at the other male. The athlete just smiled wider at him.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep inside all day while we're out having a grand old time?" Clyde questioned, he stood and pulled the blanket off of Craig's bed. Craig let out a groan as he was exposed to the cold outside of the comfort of his blankets, he lifted his pale arm, tried to grab hold of the comforter again. Clyde just yanked it away from him.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" he asks, sitting up. He sat on the edge of his bed as Clyde made his way to his dresser, pulling out one of the draws. He dug through it and came out with a long sleeved blue shirt, he looked it over, held it up and turned it over in his hands. Eventually he nodded his head, satisfied. He smiled as he threw it in Craig's direction.

"Nope. Now go take a shower and get dressed." he said as he opened another draw, looking for some pants. Craig let out a sigh, defeated. He stood and made his way to his bathroom with the shirt crumpled in his hand.

After he is showered and dressed in the long sleeved, blue shirt and black slacks he pulled his hat onto his head. it protected his ears from the cold outside his house and hid his dark hair. As he stepped into his living room, he noticed Clyde, who was waiting for him. The brunette motioned for him to follow. They make their way to Craig's front lawn where the other males car is parked sloppily in the dark haired males drive way. Craig rolled his eyes. Not only did Clyde not know how to drive, and the way he got his license a mystery to the Craig, but he also didn't know how to park. This has caused quite a few arguments with strangers whenever their friends went out and Clyde was the driver.

"Come on." Clyde said. Craig complied and climbed into the others 2003 Volkswagon Passat. Clyde had bought the thing off of ebay for a nice price. Craig, although he was a little bit terrified of Clyde's driving skills, was just the tiniest bit jealous of the damn thing. He had his license, but had to use his mothers mini van to get anywhere. This had usually caused a lot of ill humor from Clyde or Token, sometimes Jason or Jimmy. Kevin didn't really give a shit and paid more attention to his cell phone while Tweek did not really add much to that conversation. Craig usually ignored their taunts with a blank face, but he still wished he could have drove something more attractive than a 2005 Honda Odyssey.

The drive to Token's was silent, minus the radio which had been playing some pop song. Clyde hummed along and Craig gazed outside his window, his eyes watched the houses and building as they passed by, Token's house was not too far, though it was at the edge of town. South Park was really rather small so the ride was short lived.

When they got there, Clyde turned off the engine and hopped out of his car, he stretched in the sunlight. It was still cold. However, June was creeping around the corner. Their graduation was the first week of it. Which was perfect because with June, while still cold, was close to July. July was the only month of summer in South Park. With it came the melting of snow and somewhat warm weather. June was a middle ground. They could have a ceremony outside and not have to fight against the bitter cold with layers of clothes.

"Aren't we going to be early?" Craig questioned as he stepped out of the car. He made his way to Clyde's side, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's whatever, party starts at 5. It's 2 now. We'll just chill until everyone else gets there. Token won't care." Clyde explained. He beamed at Craig, all straight toothed smiles. Craig licked his own, metal clad teeth absentmindedly. He hated Clyde for having nice teeth, but would never had said it to him. He stayed quiet, and when Clyde began making his way to the black males porch, Craig trailed after him. They trudged through the snow to Token's front door, where Clyde pressed down on his door bell.

After waiting a few minutes, Token opened the door, Tweek gazed at them nervously from behind him. The two of them let Craig and Clyde inside of the large house. Craig examined his surroundings, taking in the large foyer and stairs that lead to the bedrooms. He hated going to the damn place. He always got lost.

"Jesus! I wonder who will be coming man!" Tweek cried as they make their way to Token's recreational room. The place was specifically built for when Token was to have guest over. Craig made his way over to Token's ugly yellow couch, kicking his legs up and relaxing. Tweek lifted them up and sat down where they once were, letting them fall on his lap.

"Well, I'd assume anyone in the senior class, right? That is who I invited." Token questioned as he made his way over to the flat screen tv that was hanging on the wall across from the yellow couch. He pressed the 'power' button and the black screen begins to show color and life in the form of Channel 4 news.

"I have a feeling more people will be coming, These things never stay quiet." Clyde said as he plopped down on a comfy purple recliner. Craig groans, but Clyde opted to ignore him.

The next few hours passed with them watching re runs of Terrance and Phillip and after Craig taking control of the remote, Red Racer. The dark haired male enjoyed the small amount of time they had in the peace. They didn't break out the drinks or anything. It's pretty silent and boring at first. That is until Jason arrived with a few of his theater friends. Craig can only remember a few of their names. Nelly, who was on the stage crew, Milly who was one of the biggest drama queens Craig had met, Esther, Kevin's sister. Then Kevin himself, who was dragged along with Esther and a few other kids that Craig doesn't remember.

They all stood around, chatted among themselves. The room automatically got louder. There was not enough people to be a real party yet. But it was enough where it was a bit hard to hear.

Eventually, after he having endure about an hour of the chatter, more people began showing up. Token turned on some music, and it began to get dark out. Tweek abandoned Craig and chose to talk to Wendy, who had been dressed in a simple purple dress, her dark hair tied back in a bun. The room started o get crowded and people were in all different parts of Token's house. It was 7 PM at that time, and by the looks of it, Clyde was right. It was not just the seniors who were showing up. Though Craig noticed quite a few familiar faces. He saw Kyle and Stan chatting up some girls from the cheer leading squad. As he walked to Token's kitchen he noticed Cartman laughing at something Butters is doing.

Craig ignored them as he passes by. Once he got to the kitchen he opened Token's refrigerator, pulling out a beer.

That night was going to be a long one. He needed to be less sober to survive it, he was sure. He wasn't one to drink, always more of a smoker, but that would be one of the many exceptions he'd find himself making.

The dark haired male stumbled back to his seat at the ugly yellow couch, still abandoned. He kicked his legs up again and took a sip of his beer, gazed up at the tv screen. His dark eyes stay fixed on it for the next few hours.


End file.
